


Taste So Sweet.

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Boypussy Kurt, Couch Sex, Husbands, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Porn without plot. Blaine eating out bp!Kurt's pussy.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 7
Kudos: 141





	Taste So Sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> please heed the tags. If bp isn't your thing, you probably won't enjoy and should just skip over :)

Kurt’s painting when Blaine gets home from work.

There’s music thumping through the apartment, a fervent electric beat and slithering bass line that drowns out the sound of his arrival. Blaine sets down his bag, kicks off his shoes, and begins to loosen his tie as he walks toward his husband.

Kurt’s turned away from him, swiping carefully at the wall and dressed in a worn, over sized t shirt that hangs off his shoulders, loose and baggy over the swell of his ass. His bottom half is clad in an old, sinfully tight pair of gray yoga pants that cling to his legs, hugging each round globe and creasing the divide of those sweet cheeks.

It’s been a long day-- Blaine’s exhausted and somehow also a bit restless, aching for the warmth of Kurt’s body that he’s been missing all day. The way Kurt moves, sensually swaying his hips to the music in those painted on yoga pants, makes Blaine hungry, so wound up with _want_ and aching desire it pulses through him.

He approaches Kurt quietly, steps behind his body and lines them up from head to toe before sliding his palms slowly around the curve of Kurt’s slim waist. Kurt startles, but relaxes almost immediately, sinking back into the hold of Blaine’s body.

Blaine knows Kurt was expecting him to come home around this time-- and when Blaine tucks his fingertips into the waistband of Kurt’s yoga pants and feels nothing but silky, hot to the touch bare skin, Blaine knows Kurt was expecting him in more ways than one.

Blaine tucks his face into the curve of Kurt’s neck, smelling sweat and paint and _Kurt_. He mouths sucking kisses up and down the sweet creamy skin and feels the purr of Kurt’s hum against his lips.

“Hi, baby,” he pants out, drawing the skin past his lips with his teeth and caressing the suckled flesh with a soothing tongue. Kurt’s spine arches against him, eyelids fluttering shut and mouth dropping open as his head falls back onto Blaine’s shoulder.

He shifts his legs, standing a little wider so Blaine can slip a thigh up under the bounce of his ass and feel the scorching, slick heat of him rubbing against his leg through layers of clothing.

“Mmm, welcome home.”

Blaine kisses under the hinge of his jaw, rucking up Kurt’s shirt so he can rub hard circles with his fingertips into the curve of Kurt’s stomach, just above his yoga pants. “You know what I want?”

“What?” Kurt gasps, voice already threadbare and whining high. He drops his paintbrush into the tray on the floor and wraps his fingers tight around Blaine’s forearms, the weight of his body slumping fully onto Blaine.

Blaine kisses the blushing skin of his cheek, mouthing at the corner of Kurt’s cherry wine lips, wet and sweet and intoxicating. “I want to bury my head between your legs and fuck you open with my tongue till you’re screaming my name and drenching my face with your sweet juices.”

Kurt moans, loud and uninhibited, and Blaine would feel slightly bad about coming home with no preamble to ravish Kurt if he didn’t seem to be in the exact same mood as Blaine, body open and begging and liquid putty in Blaine’s hands, so desperate and needy for what he knows Blaine will give him.

Blaine walks them backwards, hands gripped bruising tight around Kurt’s hip bones and swelling cock pushed snug against Kurt’s ass. When the backs of his knees hit the couch, Kurt turns around in his arms, falling into him and sealing their lips together in a scorching, sloppy kiss of wet tongue and teeth.

He pulls deep, sucking kisses from Kurt’s mouth as he flips them around, relishing in the whines and pants tumbling from Kurt’s lips as their tongues slide together. Kurt tastes so sweet Blaine could drown in it, brain buzzing with the need to taste him everywhere.

He nudges Kurt down onto the couch in an upright sitting position, smiling when Kurt gazes up at him beneath long eyelashes, cheeks flushed pink and a strand of his hair sweeping down into his blue eyes. Blaine pushes it away and Kurt follows his hand, kissing at his palm.

“Love you,” he whispers.

“Love you, too,” Blaine grins, a tender moment dug up just under the surface of the charged desire and need, so heady and electric and volcanic Blaine feels like it’s a physical presence surrounding them.

Kurt’s pink lips curl wickedly, knowing, and Blaine kneels down on the floor, hooking his hands under Kurt’s knees and pulling him to the edge of the couch cushion till his ass hangs off. He places one hand at the apex of each of Kurt’s thighs and spreads his legs open wide, pushing until Kurt’s knees touch back against the cushions.

There’s a slick, dark spot wetting over Kurt’s yoga pants, and Blaine wastes no time, shoving his face against the heat of Kurt’s pussy and inhaling the smell through the damp cloth. He hears Kurt’s breath hitch sharply above him, fingers falling from where they’re holding his legs wide open to sink into Blaine’s curls, gripping tight and twining.

Blaine laves his tongue all along the fabric till it’s wet with a mixture of Kurt’s dripping juices and his spit, closing his eyes and moaning out. Kurt smells so strong, so thick and musky and tangingly sweet. He can feel the stiff bump of Kurt’s clit protruding out and throbbing for the balm of Blaine’s tongue.

Blaine’s eyelids flutter open and he gazes up at his husband, the flush on Kurt’s cheeks spreading bright pink all the way down his neck and his hair mussed wildly.

God, Kurt is so unbelievably sexy.

“Have any attachment to these yoga pants?” Blaine asks, kissing at his thighs. Kurt smirks down at him.

“Not a single bit.”

Blaine grabs two handfuls of the thin fabric directly over Kurt’s crotch and pulls. It rips apart, tearing right down the seam and spreading open to reveal-- just as Blaine suspected-- Kurt’s bare pussy, blushing pink and glistening wet.

Blaine spreads his legs open a fraction wider, watching the severed fabric retreat in two directions. He pulls at it a bit more, ripping it down with every satisfying pop of a seam until Kurt’s exposed from winking asshole to stiff clit, framed by the cushion of his curved, pale cheeks.

“Want my mouth on you, sweetheart?” he teases, holding Kurt’s gaze and nearly drooling with the sight of Kurt spread out like a buffet in front of him.

“Please,” Kurt whines, hands tightening in Blaine’s hair and chest panting.

“Please, what?”

“Please, eat my pussy, suck my clit-- do _something_ , God.”

Blaine smirks, blowing a cool gust of air over Kurt’s throbbing flesh and then sucking a fat, swollen pussy lip into his mouth. Kurt thrashes above him, trying to move Blaine’s mouth to where he aches for it, but Blaine stays determined in his path.

He releases Kurt’s pussy lip with a pop, sucks the other one between his teeth, then noses his way down to Kurt’s gaping, drooling hole, spearing his tongue inside and gathering liquid on his tongue.

“Taste so fucking good, sweetheart,” he growls and Kurt moans loud.

“Stop teasing,” he stutters out, and Blaine obliges, licking a slow stripe up Kurt’s cunt and feeling his folds spread open around his tongue.

He spreads Kurt’s wetness up to his throbbing clit, kissing it softly and licking under it, fast swipes of his tongue that have Kurt’s legs trembling. He latches on greedily and sucks the bundle of nerves into his mouth, and Kurt cries out, eyes squeezed shut and mouth stuck open.

“Oh, _shit_ , Blaine. Fuck. Feels so fucking good, your mouth on my pussy.”

Blaine sucks on his clit in fluttering pulses, licking under the hood with his tongue, and holding down Kurt’s thighs as they try to close around his head. He releases Kurt’s clit from the suctioning heat of his mouth and licks sloppily over the slicksoft flesh, chin now dripping with Kurt’s wetness.

“Yeah, you like it when I lick your pussy, baby?” he gasps out, rock hard in his pants almost to the point of pain, but too focused on Kurt’s pleasure to even think about stopping for himself right now.

“Please, Blaine-- I need…” Kurt mashes Blaine’s face back against his pussy and Blaine goes willingly, dipping his tongue into Kurt’s hole and feeling his fleshy inner walls, so hot and tight and tangy around his tongue.

“Ride my tongue, Kurt, just like that.”

“So close.” Kurt’s stomach is heaving, chest breathing uneven and head thrown back. “Need… need your fingers, Blaine. Fuck me with your fingers.”

Blaine lets go of one of Kurt’s thighs and plunges two stretching fingers into Kurt’s hole, pounding into him as Kurt rocks his hips and moans louder, a steady stream of desperate gasping noises.

Blaine crooks his fingers upwards, seals his lips around Kurt’s clit and licks rapidly, fingers thrusting fast and head mouthing side to side until he feels Kurt clench up impossibly tight.

“Oh God, right there, Blaine. Right fucking there. Oh fucking God— _Yes!_ ”

He arches off the couch, legs spasming and fingers gripped painfully tight in Blaine’s curls, moaning long and high, but Blaine doesn’t let up, keeps licking and sucking and pounding three fingers now into Kurt’s pussy until he feels the first squirt of liquid against his neck.

“Blaine!” Kurt gasps, loud and shrieking, and then there’s an arch of fluid, forcing Blaine’s fingers out and soaking all over Blaine’s face, spraying up onto Kurt’s shirt and soaking his leggings dark gray.

Blaine moans, dripping in Kurt’s come and starting to pull back, but Kurt grabs at his head.

“One more, one more, almost there, please,” he begs, and Blaine will give him anything in the world he wants in this moment, sucking Kurt’s throbbing, over sensitive flesh back into his mouth and letting Kurt grind against his face.

The next gush of fluid is weaker, little spurts of fluid that Blaine laps up with his tongue, and then Kurt’s thighs are trembling shut, legs falling down in exhaustion.

“God fucking damn, Blaine.”

Blaine edges away from his sensitive clit, giving soft soothing licks to Kurt’s entrance. Kurt’s released his death grip in Blaine’s hair and is now petting softly at his head, staring down in hazy, fucked out affection, practically glowing.

“So perfect, squirting for me, Kurt,” Blaine babbles, still basking in Kurt’s slickness and gazing at his incredible lover. “So fucking beautiful.”

Blaine kisses at his thighs, lingering where Kurt is so sweet and blazing warm, slippery wet with leaking come and silky soft. His lips are covered in the taste of Kurt, and he rises between Kurt’s legs, crashing their mouths together and letting Kurt taste himself on Blaine’s tongue.

They make out lazily and slowly for a few minutes, heads tipping this way and that, teeth biting and soft moans falling before Kurt slithers a hand down his chest and squeezes him, solid and throbbing in his pants.

“Your turn,” he whispers, and Blaine nips gratefully at his kiss swollen lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This so unlike anything I have ever written and I have zero explanation for it. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
